khvostfandomcom-20200213-history
Arzeriz Kalugin / Арзериз Калугин
Arzeriz Kalugin Igorevich - 'one of the minor characters, elder brother Amos. 'Арзериз Калугин Игоревич - один из второстепенных персонажей, старший брат Амоса. History of creation/История создания Prototype/Прототип The prototype of his appearance was the author himself, in his 14 -17 years. Прототипом его внешности был сам автор, в свои 14-17 лет. Appearance/Внешность Arzeriz has the same palette as Amos. The difference is only in growth and hairstyle. Type: Wolfdog (Canine) Color: Primary: (#C2ADA3) - Soft brown Secondary: (#ECE4E1) - Light brown Eye color: (#3DA59A) - Dark turquoise У Арзериза такая же палитра как и у Амоса. Разница лишь в росте и причёске. Тип: Волкособ (Псовые) Окрас: Первичный: (#C2ADA3) - Нежно-коричневый Вторичный: (#ECE4E1) - Светло-коричневый Цвет глаз: (#3DA59A) - Тёмно-бирюзовый Wardrobe/Гардероб Uho.png|The first appearance of Arzeriz. Only his ear is visible./Первое появление Арзериза. Видно только его ухо. Screenshot 2.png|Golden T-shirt and blue-gray pants./Золотистая футболка и серо-голубые штаны. Screenshot 4.png|Pale orange T-shirt /Нежно-оранжевая футболка Screenshot 5.png|Abstract shirt and green pants / Абстрактная рубашка и зелёные штаны Traits/Черты Personality/Личность * Discretion / Рассудительность * Confusion / Замешательство * Embarrassment / Смущение * Confidence / Уверенность Temperament is the same as Amos: Phlegmatic, but sometimes notes of Melancholy appear. Темперамент такой же как и у Амоса: Флегматик, но иногда проявляются нотки Меланхолии. Skills/Навыки It is not clear what kind of ability Arzeriz has, but most likely it is based on the collection of information and DNA. Пока не ясно какую именно способность имеет Арзериз, но скорее всего она осонана на сбор информации и ДНК. History/История Arzeriz was born on October 13, 1995. Born Mars (Man). He is the first child in the Kalugin family. Arzeriz's childhood is not yet known.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ Autumn 2017 At the end of the party, Arzeriz finds his brother in the bushes. He knew that he was drunk and took him home.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ A month later he meets a girl and their relationship is getting better. Арзериз родился 13 Октября 1995 года. Родился Марсом (Мужчина). Является первым ребёнком в семье Калугиных. Детство Арзериза пока неизвестно.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ Осень 2017 Под конец вечеринки Арзериз находит своего брата в кустах. Он знал, что он был пьян, и отвёл его домой.http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30817851/ Через месяц он встречает девушку и у них налаживаются отношения. Relations/Отношения Amos/Амос With Amos he has a family relationship. Arzeriz often helps Amos with his problems. As shown in the monologue, he helped Amos to get to the house. As an older brother, he takes care of his brother. С Амосом он имеет родственные отношения. Арзериз часто помогает Амосу с его проблемами. Как было показанно в монологе, он помог Амосу дойти до дома. Как старший брат, он заботится о своём брате. Gallery/Галерея Апра1 — копия.png|''Ref sheet/ Персо-лист'' 0Арзериз.png|''icon/иконка'' Uho.png|''First appearance / Первое появление'' Interesting Facts/Интересные факты * The author conceived this name purely by chance. Comes from a similar "Azriel." / Автор задумал это имя чисто случайно. Происходит от аналогичного "Азриэль". * Favorite color: Supernova color. / Любимый цвет: Цвет сверхновой звезды. * He is the first child in the family. / Он первый ребёнок в семье. Notes/Примечания Category:Characters/Персонажи Category:Articles/Статьи Category:Kalugins/Калугины